Мой Капитан, II
by White Wyrsa
Summary: Перевод. Часть пятая фанфика KCS "My Captain". Общее саммари: пять причин, по которым экипаж "Энтерпрайз" пойдет за капитаном Джеймсом Т. Кирком в адское пекло и обратно, и одна, почему он сделает для них то же самое.


Мой капитан

от

**KCS**

**Рейтинг:** Т (на всякий случай)

**Количество слов:** (всего)

**Предупреждения, спойлеры:** спойлеры указаны в примечаниях; перечислю по порядку: Одержимость, Совесть короля. Рейтинг присвоен главным образом за жестокость. В последней части одно завуалированное упоминание недетских тем, но ничего даже близко похожего на графическое описание (вы меня знаете).

**Краткое содержание:** Пять причин, по которым экипаж последовал бы за Джеймсом Т. Кирком в самое пекло и обратно, и одна - почему он сделал бы то же самое.

Энсин Джеффри Гарровик никогда не числился среди первых учеников.

Безусловно, он был достаточно одарен интеллектом, чтобы поступить в Академию, и его способностей хватало для успешного прохождения ежегодных экзаменов, но, поскольку склонности к той или иной специализации он так и не проявил, направление его учебы определилось, можно сказать, само по себе.

Джеффри зачислили на отделение Безопасности и Технического Обеспечения, и, повздыхав пару дней о том, что курс тактики и стратегии, включенный в подготовку командирского состава, ему не дался, он решил, что жизнь, не смотря ни на что, по-прежнему прекрасна, и просто последовал за своей звездой. В конце концов, как кадеты гордо отвечали тем, кто усмехался над их выбором профессии, даже работа уборщиком на фрейтере возносит тебя ближе к небу, чем любая карьера на поверхности. А космос был у Джеффри в крови, поэтому новоиспеченный энсин удовольствовался тем, что мог получить, и радовался, что стал частью огромной команды Космического Флота.

Гарровик удивился больше всех, когда после выпуска он оказался приписан к Энтерпрайзу – если верить сарафанному радио, за него попросил сам капитан Кирк, самый молодой командир звездолета во флоте – сразу после возвращения флагманского крейсера с очередного задания на грани жизни и смерти.

Чуть больше года спустя Джеффри выяснил, почему Кирк включил его в свой экипаж – к сожалению, не из-за каких-нибудь выдающихся качеств, которыми новобранец мог похвастать.

Инцидент с облаком-вампиром (ну да, в официальных документах объект прошел под другим названием, но черт побери, если эта тварь, словно выползшая из второсортного древнего ужастика, была чем-то другим) пробрал его до печенок, и он первый в этом признался бы. И то, что эта мерзость одиннадцать лет назад сожрала полэкипажа на Фаррагатте, в том числе и его отца, понятно, не помогало успокоиться.

Капитан Кирк по возрасту едва годился Джеффри в старшие братья, но упорно обращался с молодым энсином по-отечески. Гарровик решил, что это из-за чувства вины за события, истребившие команду Фаррагата, и, хотя Кирк был Джеффри по сердцу, излишнее внимание раздражало – он не заслуживал, чтобы его оберегали как принцессу, только потому, что его отец много лет назад был капитаном Кирка. Отец, поступая на службу во Флот, знал, чем рискует, так же, как и все они, и погиб, выполняя свой долг. Боль от потери с годами не уменьшалась, но Джеффри не хотел ни от кого жалости или особого обращения только из-за напрасного чувства вины.

Гарровик честно признавал перед собой, что не блещет никакими выдающимися талантами и способностями, и мечтал, чтобы его назначение на Энтерпрайз было им заслужено, а не подано на серебряном блюде только из-за фамилии, которую он носит.

И допустил промах, рассказав все это самому капитану, когда Кирк, после того, как кризис с облаком-вампиром был решен, попросил - в приказном порядке - подчиненного чистосердечно побеседовать с ним о происшествии .

Они были в турболифте 7 – Кирк направлялся в свою каюту, а Гарровик обратно в Инженерную, где помогал Монтгомери Скотту с вентиляцией помещений и наведением порядка.

Выслушав откровенный ответ Гарровика, Кирк пристально глянул на молодого человека и застопорил лифт.

- Энсин, - строго начал Кирк, – я попросил вас об откровенности потому, что хотел сделать вам приятное, рассказав немного о вашем отце, и заодно пояснить причины моего поведения в последние несколько дней, но не для того, чтобы вы дискредитировали себя передо мной или ставили под вопрос мое решение о вашем зачислении в экипаж.

Джеффри редко слышал от капитана такой суровый тон. От этого тона - который мог осадить даже вулканца, чему Джеффри бывал свидетелем – захотелось сжаться и уползти.

- Виноват, сэр, - пробормотал он, опустив глаза.

- Вам не за что извиняться, Гарровик, - голос капитана смягчился. – Но в моей команде должны работать исключительно люди со здоровой самооценкой. Попросил ли я за вас потому, что знал вашего отца? Да. Принял бы я вас, просмотрев ваше дело и найдя вас недостойным службы на Энтерпрайзе? Разумеется, нет. Энсин. – Джеффри поднял глаза и встретил многозначительный взгляд. – Я попросил за вас из-за вашего отца, но позволил остаться из-за вас самого.

Стоявший по струнке энсин расслабился.

- Спасибо, сэр, - ответил он просто.

Кирк кивнул и снова взялся за рычаг управления, направив лифт на палубу Пять. Но до нее они не добрались. С леденящим визгом перегруженных механизмов кабина рухнула вниз, выхватив пол у них из-под ног.

Гарровика рывком швырнуло о противоположную стену. Сквозь звон в ушах он расслышал стон капитана, которому тоже наверняка крепко досталось. Зрение прояснялось. Джеффри различил окошки индикатора, мелькавшие один за другим с головокружительной быстротой, говорившей о скорости, с которой они летели вниз. Зачем он открыл глаза?

Кирк сипло втянул воздух, заставляя легкие работать, и ударил по кнопке аварийного торможения.

Безрезультатно.

- Компьютер, включить экстренный тормоз, голосовые данные капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк, – скомандовал он.

- Полномочия подтверждены. Экстренное торможение задействовано, - ответил компьютер с неуместной жизнерадостностью.

Раздался скрежет металла по металлу, потрескивающее гудение экстренного силового поля, замкнувшегося вокруг их железной клетки, и лифт остановился – если верить индикатору, всего за шесть уровней до дна шахты.

Гарровик переборол спазм тошноты (отличный способ поблагодарить капитана, только что вернувшего ему веру в себя – украсить его форму своим плохо переваренным ланчем), от души надеясь, что этот симптом вызван падением в лифте, а не застарелой клаустрофобией, решившей проявить себя в самый неподходящий момент.

- О-ох… - тихо простонал капитан, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы добраться до связи. – Мостик, это турболифт Семь. – Во время паузы капитан протянул руку подчиненному, чтобы помочь ему встать. Гарровик с благодарностью принял помощь и, став тверже на своих двоих, счастливо обнаружил, что ничего себе не сломал.

- Мостик, это капитан Кирк, как меня слышите? – в голосе капитана прорезались напряженные нотки.

Ничего, даже потрескивания эфирных шумов.

- Чудно, - проворчал он себе под нос и снял крышку с находившегося под приемником ящика внутренней связи. – Энсин, проверьте, заблокирован ли люк для экстренной эвакуации. Скотти что-то колдовал с магнитными замками, но они до сих пор иногда сбоят, когда все системы в лифте отказывают.

Гарровик округлившимися глазами следил за тем, как капитан вытянул провода из ящика, внимательно их осмотрел и разъединил два.

- Сэр, вы уверены, что…

Капитан развеселился:

- Энсин, в академии я окончил курсы Командования и Навигации, но дополнительно прослушал сокращенный Инженерный курс, - ответил он. – Моей подготовки хватит, чтобы обнаружить неполадку, не схватив удар током. Люк, будьте любезны.

Гарровик захлопнул рот и попробовал открыть люк.

- Люк заблокирован, сэр, - отрапортовал он.

Сдвинув брови, он наблюдал за тем, как Кирк, рассмотрев синий провод и отвалившийся оплавленный красный, попробовал обойти поврежденный отрезок цепи через соседний узел.

Когда контакт замкнулся, вылетела искра. Капитан отскочил с сердитым воплем, насмешив Гарровика. Энсин, разумеется, был слишком умен, чтобы открыто смеяться над старшим по званию, однако как-то подбадривало видеть в капитане обычного человека, способного бранить неодушевленный предмет.

- Капитан?

- Без защитных перчаток я тут ничего не могу сделать, - проворчал в конце концов Кирк, прихлопнув корпус ящика обратно на панель. – Я знаю, в чем проблема, но для ее устранения понадобятся инструменты помимо моих пальцев. Руки мне еще пригодятся в рабочем состоянии.

- Значит… мы здесь застряли? – спросил Джеффри, про себя поморщившись на свой дрогнувший голос. Но как ему не дрогнуть, если им предстояло провести, быть может, несколько часов в коробке два на три фута?

- Видимо, да, - Кирк со вздохом устроился на полу, согнув колено и опершись на него рукой. – Сигнал о неполадке загорелся в ту секунду, когда началось наше падение, так что кто-нибудь из экипажа уже идет к нам. В зависимости от проблемы им может понадобиться от пятнадцати минут до нескольких часов. Надеюсь, вы успели пообедать.

Джеффри не ответил. Слова _несколько часов_ гудели в голове, почти отняв слух.

Наконец он почувствовал на себе странный взгляд капитана, рассматривавшего его снизу вверх.

- Захотите присесть – не стесняйтесь, Гарровик, - добродушно подначил Кирк и полопал по полу рядом с собой.

- Ага, - выговорил энзин и съехал по стене, сев напротив командира. _Просто не думай об этом, не думай об этом,_ упорно твердил он про себя. _С последнего ее проявления прошло уже бог знает, сколько лет, и сейчас у тебя нет никаких причин поддаваться ей…_

- Энзин? – обеспокоенный голос Кирка прорвал пелену его мыслей. – Вы в порядке?

Он глянул на капитана, чувствуя, как от смущения горят уши, но искренняя забота во взгляде капитана растопила его твердое решение держать лицо стойкого оловянного солдатика.

- Мне… не очень уютно в тесноте, капитан, - признался он со стыдом.

Кирк медленно приподнял бровь, и Гарровик чуть не рассмеялся. Захотелось спросить, уж не от Старшего ли помощника Спока он перенял эту привычку? А может даже наоборот? _Истерика, Джеффри_, проинформировал его рассудок. То, что надо.

- И вы выбрали полеты в космос?

- Обычно подобные ситуации меня ничуть не беспокоят, капитан, - ответил он; отстраненная терминология несколько помогла расслабиться. – У меня нет проблем с трубами Джеффри, пещерами и тому подобным…

Глаза Кирка сузились, но без обвинения, а с пониманием.

- Они начинаются, если вы знаете, что не можете выбраться, - тихо закончил он.

Гарровик кивнул и сглотнул, усилием воли подавляя нервозность. Никаких причин для паники нет. Если он хоть что-нибудь знал о мистере Споке (а он не мог не знать после того, как вулканец спас ему сегодня жизнь), старпом где-то у них над головами наверняка уже поставил на уши весь корабль и в две секунды направил к ним команду из Инженерного. Осталось немного потерпеть, и они будут в порядке, в полном порядке.

Он дважды беззвучно повторил для себя эту фразу, надеясь, что капитан не разочаруется в нем, но в ответ получил только сочувственный взгляд. После этого в лифте воцарилась тишина. Через пять минут капитан расслабленно зевнул и закрыл глаза, откинувшись назад, по-видимому, настроенный спокойно дожидаться вызволения. Гарровик, по мере того, как секунды утекали, тоже понемногу начал расслабляться, и через две минуты почти справился с тошнотой.

Вдруг тишину нарушил зубодробительный скрежет перегруженного металла. Лифт содрогнулся, и его перекосило под углом к шахте.

Глаза Кирка распахнулись. Он скатился по полу, когда дна сторона пола резко просела.

Гарровик забыл, как дышать.

- Так… - произнес Кирк и на четвереньках подобрался ближе к энсину, замершему с круглыми глазами. – Не думаю, что это должно было случиться, но в любом случае силовое поле по-прежнему держит нас. Даже если механизм аварийного торможения откажет, мы никуда не двинемся. – Он замолчал и нахмурился. – Энсин, вдохните. Быстро.

Последняя фраза, отчеканенная приказным тоном, прорвала панику, заморозившую мозг. Энсин резко вдохнул и зажмурился, дожидаясь, пока отпустит ужас.

- То-то же, - пробормотал Кирк и сел рядом с ним поудобнее.

- Виноват, сэр, - проговорил Джеффри, с удовольствием услышав, что его голос за последние тридцать секунд стал тверже.

- Ни в чем ты не виноват, - легко ответил капитан. – Ты держишься лучше, чем могли бы многие из тех, у кого нет клаустрофобии. И бояться чего-то не стыдно – стыдно, когда не умеешь держать свой страх под контролем. Ты никем не сможешь командовать, и прежде всего самим собой, если не способен когда нужно притворяться храбрым.

Джеффри глубоко вздохнул и почувствовал, как вновь обретает спокойствие.

- Спасибо, сэр.

Кирк приподнял уголки губ. Несколько минут оба молчали.

- Энсин, вы помните миссию на Лхассе II, прошедшую в прошлом месяце?

Вопрос прозвучал совершенно неожиданно. Джеффри вздрогнул и ответил:

- Да, сэр.

Кирк слабо улыбнулся и покосился в его строну, встретившись с ним взглядом.

- А вы знаете, что я до смерти боюсь змей?

Гарровик моргнул:

- Но обитатели Лхасы – раса разумных гуманоидных рептилий, а вы должны были вести с ними переговоры о разработке шахты на их планете…

- Именно.

Ого.

_Ого._

Первый раз за все время Гарровик улыбнулся. Кирк криво ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Тут у них над головами раздался стук, и лифт вздрогнул.

Сквозь воздуховод в крыше до них донеслось сердитое ворчание с шотландским акцентом:

- Я же сказал, мистер Спок, я почти добрался. Не могу я спускаться быстрее! Чертов вулканец, - пробормотал Скотти себе под нос, - «У меня нет эмоций», как же…

Кирк и Гарровик переглянулись.

У главного инженера отлегло от сердца, когда, вместо двух израненных тел он обнаружил в сломанном лифте двоих целых и невредимых, катающихся по полу от смеха пассажиров.

И он однозначно не собирался рассказывать им (или Споку), что силовое поле тоже отказало, и лифт держался только на половине механического тормоза.

Через некоторое время Кирк повысил Гарровика до лейтенанта, и молодой человек не пропустил искру смеха в глазах капитана, упомянувшего в перечне новых обязанностей Джеффри контроль над функционированием турболифтов.

Также Гарровик время от времени участвовал в высадках на поверхность, за что был очень благодарен (хоть он и не страдал от клаустрофобии постоянно, но также как все, иногда мечтал выбраться с корабля на свежий воздух), вот как сейчас. Планета, на которую их высадили, имела весьма благоприятные условия для аграрного производства, однако вспышка риджелианской лихорадки сильно выкосила фермерское поселение, оставив гектары неубранного хлеба и овощей гнить на корню. Энтерпрайз был командирован на планету, так как на борту оставался запас вакцин после их собственной мини-эпидемии, произошедшей за несколько недель до этого. Их задача была в следующем – остановить распространение болезни и тем самым спасти уязвимую экономику колоний Федерации в этом мире, почти на сто процентов опиравшуюся на урожай, который фермеры обменивали на прочие необходимые товары.

Ландшафт планеты как две капли воды напоминал земной средний запад, и никакие силы, даже Спок, сыпавший цитатами из устава, не могли удержать мальчишку, выросшего на ферме в Айове, от участия в высадке. Так что Кирк присоединился к команде МакКоя, улыбаясь в предвкушении, не смотря на серьезность предстоявшей им миссии.

Гарровик к этому времени уже успел привыкнуть к неприятным симптомам транспортировки (и к ворчанию вечно бранившего их начальника медперсонала), и тошнота больше не мучила его как многих из тех, кто проходил этот процесс первую дюжину-другую раз, и даже не мешала ожидать отправки с нетерпением. Но когда они материализовались в поле, выбранном для них лейтенантом Кайлом неподалеку от зараженной фермы, вонь, окатившая их волной гнили и разложения, перевернула даже его крепкий желудок.

- Фу, - с отвращением воскликнула одна из медсестер МакКоя, прикрыв рукой носик. Доктор только покачал головой и перестал обращать на внимание на запах, привыкнув по роду профессии к разным неприятным случаям.

Для всех было неожиданностью, когда капитан внезапно побелел как полотно, нетвердо шагнул в сторону и, упав на колени, вывернул желудок над ближайшей кучей вялых плетей.

Гарровик в тревоге уже бежал к нему, но МакКой очутился возле капитана гораздо раньше. Трикодер свистел и трещал над дрожащим Кирком – капитан, кажется, задыхается! Джеффри вопросительно посмотрел на свою команду охранников, но те недоуменно таращились в ответ. Явно никто из них не имел ни малейшего представления почему их капитан Я-Могу-Терпеть-Смертельные-Раны-Пока-Миссия-Не-Будет-Выполнена Кирк так отреагировал на запах подпорченной зелени. Может, ему было плохо уже до высадки?

Джеффри навострил уши, услыхав беседу старших офицеров:

- Гнилые овощи, - пробормотал капитан, проведя рукавом по глазам. – Извини, Боунс. Просто запах… не встречал такого с тех времен, когда… - он сглотнул, с усилием сделав глубокий ровный вдох.

Голубые глаза МакКоя вдруг смягчились до василькового цвета. Очевидно, доктор провел связь, даже если остальные оставались в полном неведении. Доктор заботливо опустил руку на плечо тяжело дышавшего товарища.

- Капитан, я думаю, вам следует вернуться на корабль, - сказал Мак-Кой тихо но серьезно. – Задание может быть выполнено и без вас. Все, чем мы будем заниматься - доставлять лекарства и делать уколы.

Кирк резко поднялся на ноги и, покачнувшись, тряхнул головой.

- Нет, - сказал он твердо, хотя по-прежнему был бледен. – Все нормально, просто не ожидал такой вони…

- Джим…

- Я в порядке, доктор МакКой, - отрезал Кирк тоном, который давал понять, что сейчас говорит не Джим, а капитан Кирк. – Пойдемте к ферме.

Врач нахмурился, но возражать перестал. Остальные недоуменно переглянулись и, пожав плечами, последовали за капитаном, механически переставлявшим ноги впереди.

Любопытство Гарровика усилилось, когда доктор незаметно отстал от группы и тихо вызвал по коммуникатору Спока.

- Спок слушает. Что у вас, доктор?

- Вся ферма в состоянии полной разрухи, - ответил врач натянуто.

- Я не вижу здесь причин для беспокойства, доктор, равно как и для нарушения регламента, запрещающего связываться с кораблем в обход капитана.

Да, Гарровику это тоже было интересно. Его долг как ответственного за безопасность десанта состоял в охране старших офицеров, и он немного задержался, разумеется, для того, чтобы присмотреть за доктором.

- Засунь на минуту приказы капитана подальше, - прошептал начмед. – Здесь воняет хуже, чем в перегонном цехе. Гнилыми овощами, Спок. Как в целой теплице побитых плесенью помидоров.

Молчание.

Старпом продолжил тихо, словно не хотел, чтобы его слышали на мостике.

- Мне спуститься к вам, доктор?

- Нет, он говорит, что в порядке, и хочет дальше участвовать в задании.

- Разумеется. Повторяю, нужно ли мне спуститься к вам?

МакКой настороженно оглянулся.

- Нет, не надо. Просто я решил, что тебе следует знать… присмотри за ним, хотя бы сегодня вечером.

- Ясно.

- Отбой.

Ситуация стала только загадочнее (еще и потому, что Джеффри впервые слышал, как эти двое беседуют, не вцепившись фигурально друг другу в глотки), Гарровик поспешно заполз на четвереньках обратно за гору перезрелых початков кукурузы, служившую ему прикрытием, и трусцой пристроился к хвосту команды, удалявшейся в сторону фермы.

Во время миссий на поверхности случалось кое-что и почуднее, и все же…

-ооо-

Джеффри так и не узнал, почему запах прелых овощей вызвал у капитана такую реакцию, но если Кирк чувствовал себя хотя бы вполовину так плохо, как выглядел, то он заслужил полное восхищение Гарровика, проводя операцию без малейшей заминки, как ни в чем не бывало.

Они пробыли на планете десять часов, раздавая лекарства в наиболее пораженных зонах и время от времени расходясь группами, чтобы покрыть большую территорию. Когда они разделились в последний раз, МакКой стрельнул в молодого лейтенанта суровым взглядом, говорившим «присматривай за ним, или на следующем медосмотре берегись».

Гарровик был достаточно наблюдателен, чтобы знать, что доктор не шутит, и достаточно сообразителен, чтобы очень бояться.

Так же ему хватало ума держать язык за зубами, после того, как позже в тот корабельный вечер он чуть не столкнулся со Споком в главном коридоре на Пятой палубе. Вулканец только посмотрел на него поверх подноса, заставленного любимыми блюдами капитана (от которых давление МакКоя подскакивает до астрономических высот), отрывисто скомандовал: «Вольно, лейтенант», и в очередной раз нажал звонок в дверь капитана.

Это было непростительно для офицера, но, в самом деле, кто стал бы вы винить Джеффри за то, что, повернув за угол, он остановился послушать?

- Капитан.

Молчание.

- Капитан Кирк. – На сей раз во фразе прозвенела вулканская строгость.

Снова тишина.

Почти беззвучный выдох. Разумеется, Спок не мог вздохнуть, но если не он, то откуда был этот звук?

- Капитан, вам, безусловно, известно, что я имею право доступа в вашу каюту?

В ответ через коммуникатор донеслись приглушенные слова. Гарровик не разобрал их, но звучали они, как строгий приказ.

- Неудовлетворительно. – Слова Спока сопроводило пиликание кода доступа, набранного на клавиатуре у двери. – Кроме того, я не желаю становиться под перекрестный огонь между вами и доктором МакКоем.

Наконец, раздался шорох открывшейся дверной панели, из-за которой вылетел возмущенный возглас.

В коридоре зазвучал голос Кирка, явно раздраженного вторжением:

- Мистер Спок, я же сказал, что хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое, а МакКою передайте, чтобы он засунул свои телячьи нежности… это что, немецкий шоколадный пирог?

- Так точно.

- Боунс послал тебя сюда с ним? – да, Джеффри не показалось – в голосе капитана сквозь раздражение проявилось любопытство.

Короткая пауза.

- Никак нет, капитан. Доктор МакКой не уточнял, что именно включить в меню. Только велел принести вам еду и проследить, чтобы вы ее съели.

Молчание.

- Мистер Спок, мне нравится ход ваших мыслей. Ммм…

- Не сомневаюсь, - сухо ответил старпом. – Можно мне войти, капитан, ли вы предпочитаете, чтобы я стоял в коридоре?... Джим. Это весьма негигиенично. На подносе имеются столовые приборы, если вы желаете попробовать крем с торта до того, как съедите основные блюда.

Гарровик тихо хихикнул, потом замер, вспомнив – у вулканцев очень острый слух. Спок не мог его не услышать – он стоит всего лишь за углом.

Оставался единственный разумный выход, и он мог спокойно им воспользоваться, зная, что теперь капитан точно будет в порядке.

Он убежал, смеясь до колик.

-ооо-

- Нам стоит перестать так встречаться, лейтенант.

Юмор был слабоват, они оба это понимали, но, после завершившегося катастрофой первого контакта с аборигенами этой богом забытой планеты, Гарровик был признателен и за это усилие.

- Действительно, - нарочито хладнокровно ответил он, зная, что имитация Спока поднимет им дух – и ему удалось. Кирк широко улыбнулся, несмотря на неловкое положение, в котором они оказались.

- Как успехи с коммуникатором? – сбросив напряжение, капитан сосредоточился на деле, говоря шепотом, чтобы не привлекать внимание тюремщиков. Как ни примитивны были каменные стены и железные решетки, их вполне хватало, чтобы надежно удерживать заключенных на месте – и энергетическое оружие неизвестной конструкции в руках сторожей убивало всякую надежду разоружить их. Луч из такого ружья парализовывал человека минимум на десять минут, замораживая все суставы в теле в чудовищной пародии паралича. Более болезненное воздействие, чем после фазера, с более длительным пост-эффектом, сильнее поражающим суставы и нервную систему.

Кирк выяснил это по-плохому - очнувшись в камере, он первым делом спровоцировал одного из охранников.

Энджи Малрой, женщина из их экипажа, которой не посчастливилось пережить остальных двух членов десантной команды, высаженной для первого контакта, умерла после повторного оглушения этим оружием до того, как очнулся Кирк. Молодая женщина обладала взрывным темпераментом и острым языком, достойным самого капитана, но охранявшие их вояки, видимо, устали терпеть ее поведение, и их не особенно заботило, что девушка уже ослаблена. Гарровика до сих пор мутило, и он радовался, что Кирк не был свидетелем гибели подчиненной, а тело охранники убрали до того, как он стряхнул действие луча.

- Никаких, - ответил он краешком губ, сосредоточенно соединяя провода коммуникаторов. Глубоких технических познаний он не имел, но практических навыков в слегка-и-не-слегка-опасных манипуляциях с электроприборами у него было больше чем у Кирка, благодаря еженедельным экскурсиям во владения Монтгомери Скотта.

Плюс, после задания, во время которого он, МакКой, лейтенант Кайл и Кирк оказались отрезаны от остальных членов команды на ледяных просторах Гамма Тортугуса, Спок отозвал в сторонку его и остальных лейтенантов из службы безопасности и «проинструктировал» (читай: пригрозил разжалованием и вулканским Взглядом Смерти, если они еще хоть раз подведут капитана), чтобы они самым тщательным образом ознакомились с различными техниками подачи сигнала в неблагоприятных условиях.

Если Гарровик не вытащит их из этой передряги, Спок сдерет с него шкуру. Возможно, буквально. И капитан выглядел не лучшим образом после того луча. Чтобы попытки спасения не оказались напрасной тратой времени, Джеффри следовало поторопиться.

Добавив кристалл усилителя из второго коммуникатора к блоку питания в соединении с передатчиком, он поместил изоляционную трубку на место и опробовал всю конструкцию.

Прибор секунду-полторы скрипел нормально, затем взвизгнул статическими помехами так, что разбудил бы мертвого. Более чем достаточно для того, чтобы услышали два охранника, пропустившие коммуникаторы во время поверхностного обыска, перед которым офицеры спрятали устройства в ботинки.

Впервые в жизни Джеффри слышал, чтобы капитан бранился хуже МакКоя.

-ооо-

- Я смотрю, вам жизнь не мила, Гарровик.

Джеффри покраснел как рак под сердитым взглядом капитана, смотревшего на него через плечо тащившего его охранника.

Здоровенный громила (который не понимал ни слова ни на стандартном, ни на вулканском, ни на клингонском – Кирк материл охранников на всех трех, пока не был оглушен энергетическим оружием гуманоидов) рыкнул что-то на своем наречии и за разговоры отвесил Кирку оплеуху тыльной стороной ладони. Гарровик поморщился от эха, прокатившегося от шлепка, но не попытался прийти капитану на помощь – один раз уже пробовал, с довольно болезненным (и совершенно бесполезным) результатом.

Капитан сплюнул кровь под ноги стражника и вызывающе уставился на него снизу вверх, каким-то образом ухитрившись выглядеть опасно даже при том, что у него были связаны за спиной руки, и вид у него был такой, словно смерть была если не на пороге, то как минимум подыскивала парковочное место у дома.

Офицеры «Энтерпрайз» не пытались вырваться и бежать – бессмысленно под дулами парализующих ружей – и не переговаривались, поскольку это было явно без толку. На них смотрели, как на чужаков из иного мира, и, как таковые, они подлежали уничтожению (по крайней мере, выглядело все именно так. Гарровик почему-то сомневался, что их вели в тронный зал, где собирались ос_ы_пать почестями как богов). И, разумеется, не стоит упоминания, что, если их удастся спасти, правительство Федерации объявит, что население планеты не готово к контактам с более развитыми народами.

Наконец, их обоих швырнули в тесную камеру без окон, находившуюся в самом конце коридора, и оставили в ней одних.

- Давайте, я помогу, сэр, - тихо проговорил Гарровик, подойдя туда, где капитан лежал, растянувшись на полу от силы, с которой его втолкнули внутрь. Гарровик мудро помалкивал и держал руки на виду, видя, как грубо обращаются с Кирком после оказанного им сопротивления, и потому его руки остались свободными.

Капитан, кашляя, барахтался в грязи, силясь подняться.

Минутку. В грязи?

Джеффри удивленно уставился на жижу, покрывавшую пол - какого черта эта камера такая влажная, если предыдущая была вполне сухой? Но отвлекся, занявшись узлами на веревках, связывавших руки капитана.

- Как ваша голова, сэр? – спросил он между прочим, трудясь над путами.

- Малоудовлетворительно, - ответил Кирк с легким юмором, неизменно проявлявшимся у него всякий раз, как он попадал в подобные передряги. – Спасибо, лейтенант, - поблагодарил он и с облегчением растер освободившиеся запястья.

Гарровик кивнул и внезапно занервничал – его инстинкты офицера службы безопасности по неизвестной причине забили тревогу.

- Сэр…

- Я знаю, - ответил Кирк, тоже встревоженный. – Мы оба понимаем, что от нас собираются избавиться. Так зачем они притащили нас сюда, если не…

Его прервал раздавшийся за стенами грохот.

Похожий на раскаты приближающейся грозы.

Воздухонепроницаемая комната, высотой десять и в поперечнике около восьми футов.

Без окон.

Грязь на полу.

- О, черт.

В ту же секунду из скрытых в каменной кладке труб хлынула вода.

Кирк оказался прямо под сливом. Расплескивая воду и откашливаясь, он побрел к подчиненному.

- Согласен с вами, мистер Гарровик, хотя в гораздо более цветистых выражениях, - пробормотал он.

- Что у них за эпоха? Эквивалент земного средневековья со всякими пытками и прочими развлечениями? – спросил Джеффри, почти крича, чтобы его было слышно за ревом воды.

- По всей видимости, - отозвался капитан и начал пинками испытывать на прочность стены камеры. – Поймавший нас отряд, как мне кажется, состоит в какой-то религиозной секте. Наверняка у них имеется и своя местная инквизиция.

- Только они пропускают пытки и избавляются от неугодных сразу, - добавил Гарровик себе под нос и покачнулся, когда вода толкнула его под колени.

Кирк пробрел обратно к нему. В его глазах начало проявляться беспокойство.

- По крайней мере, внизу стены не поддаются. Придется подождать, когда вода поднимется, чтобы проверить кладку вокруг труб, - сказал он.

- Жаль, что в этих камнях столько магнитных жил, - ответил Джеффри, больше для поддержания разговора, чем с целью сообщить что-то полезное. - С таким мощным полем, окружающим нас, мистер Скотт не может зафиксироваться на наших перемещателях.

- Значит, лейтенант, мы сами по себе.

Лишенный эмоций тон не поднял дух, но лейтенант уже знал, что его капитан не из тех, кто расточает пустые утешения.

И правильно, потому что три минуты спустя вода была уже у Джеффри под ребрами.

Кирк, на три дюйма ниже ростом, стоял по грудь.

- Как вы думаете…

- Придет ли кто-нибудь, чтобы вытащить нас? – закончил Кирк, изогнув бровь. – Надеюсь, что нет, потому что в противном случае я лично отправлю их под трибунал. Главная директива работает и здесь. Она гласит, что, в случае, если несогласованный Первый Контакт проходит неудачно, десантная группа должна быть оставлена на милость традиций и технических достижений аборигенов.

- Очень обнадеживающе. – Больше всего на свете Джеффри был бы рад сейчас, если бы старший помощник ворвался в камеру, выбив бластерами дверь.

Внезапно перед мысленным взором Гарровика выскочил образ вулканца в одежде ковбоя с дикого запада, палящего с обеих рук из бластеров. Он понял, что приближающаяся смерть начинает сворачивать ему шарики за ролики. _Смирно, солдат_, мысленно осадил он себя. За следующие десять минут они должны найти выход отсюда, иначе…

Он встряхнулся. Вода была ему уже по плечи, и он мог допрыгнуть в ней до нижних труб. Он был реалистом – достаточно, чтобы не возлагать особые надежды на этот вариант, поэтому почти не разочаровался, удостоверившись, что кладка была сделана на совесть.

- Ничего, - отрапортовал он, вновь встав ногами на пол. Вода доходила ему до подбородка.

До подбородка – значит, капитан в воде уже по самые глаза! Он в панике огляделся и увидел, что Кирк спокойно плавает у поверхности в полуметре от него. Капитан улыбнулся, видя его заметное облегчение.

- Не теряйте хладнокровия и берегите силы, - порекомендовал Кирк. Вода поднялась еще на три дюйма.

- Для чего? – невольно огрызнулся он. Спасения нет и не будет. – Для чего стараться?

- Чтобы выжить, лейтенант, - резко ответил Кирк, и его ответ прорезал шум воды как нож масло. – Если уж вы умрете, расстаньтесь с жизнью, как офицер звездного флота.

Он сглотнул - теперь и ему приходилось плавать. До потолка было меньше полутора метров.

Капитан замолчал, стараясь размеренно двигать руками и ногами. Все, что Джеффри оставалось – следовать его невозмутимому примеру.

Еще через две минуты, когда Джеффри уже мог коснуться рукой потолка, он выплюнул жидкую грязь, плеснувшую по лицу, и взглянул на Кирка.

- Капитан.

Карие глаза посветлели – Гарровик видимо отвлек его от глубоких размышлений.

- Что, лейтенант?

Он поколыхался некоторое время на поверхности, затем решился:

- Капитан, вы не боитесь умереть?

Дыхание капитана стало тяжелее; последствия обездвиживания и усилия, требовавшиеся для того, чтобы держаться на поверхности, начали сказываться.

- Умереть? – Кирк фыркнул с самоиронией сквозь плотно сжатые губы. – Какой нормальный человек не боится? Хотя, должен признаться… я всегда надеялся, что, когда придет мое время, я уйду вместе со своим кораблем. Как… полагается.

Тихая ностальгия в его голосе сжала сердце молодого лейтенанта.

Приглушенное журчание воды заполняло молчание некоторое время. Затем внезапно лицо капитана исказила судорога боли. Одна из рук снова одеревенела – побочный эффект воздействия энергобластеров, уже проявлявший себя сегодня.

Гарровик ринулся вперед сквозь мутные завихрения, ухватился за отчаянно загребавшую руку и выдернул Кирка на поверхность. Кое-как откашлявшись, Кирк поблагодарил лейтенанта кивком, плотно сжав губы и сконцентрировав все силы на выживании.

Между ними и потолком было теперь не больше фута – недолго осталось.

Он размеренно отталкивался ногами, давая отдых рукам и гадая, как капитан умудряется держаться до сих пор – он вынужден плавать дольше и одновременно преодолевает эффект парализующего луча.

Он был готов врезать самому себе за то, что сглазил капитана, когда мгновение спустя светловолосая голова исчезла, скользнув под воду после отчаянного всплеска.

Несколько драгоценных секунд ушло на то, чтобы нашарить золотистую форменную тунику и вытащить за нее капитана – Кирк был некрупный, но крепко сбит и оттого весил немало – и еще несколько в ожидании, когда он откашляет воду, которой невольно хлебнул, и сможет плавать сам.

Между потолком и их головами оставалось несколько сантиметров. Кирк слабо кашлянул, посмотрел на Гарровика серьезным взглядом, и до Джеффри дошло с острой, болезненной ясностью, что, по всей вероятности, ему придется смотреть, как его капитан утонет, прежде, чем у него самого кончатся силы держатся.

И он внезапно осознал, что страшнее смерти - наблюдать за тем, как умирает кто-то рядом с тобой – кто-то, кого ты уважаешь, кто тебе дорог.

По мягкому свету, появившемуся в глазах капитана, Джеффри знал, что капитан догадался о его мыслях и прекрасно его понял. Поэтому мгновение спустя Кирк молча ушел в глубину, не желая цепляться за подчиненного в бессмысленной попытке выжить.

-ооо-

Джеффри помнил, как запаниковал и лихорадочно нырнул в воду вслед за тонущим капитаном, с невероятной четкостью в памяти отпечаталось потрясение, когда неведомо откуда сквозь воду вспыхнуло ослепительное сияние – боже помоги ему, если старые клише о «путешествии к свету» оказались в итоге правдой – помнил, как внезапно свалился на холодную твердую поверхность, с такой силой, что перехватило дыхание.

Помнил хор взвизгов и вскриков когда триста кубических футов воды вместе с ними появились на платформе и мгновенно затопили Транспортировочную, промочив всех и вся, прежде, чем Скотти успел включить слив, предусмотренный для подобных неожиданностей.

Помнил - всю жизнь будет помнить – взгляд промокшего с ног до головы Старшего помощника, торопливо опустившегося на одно колено рядом со слабо кашлявшим капитаном, лежавшим с закрытыми глазами на другом краю платформы.

Помнил, как бранился МакКой, - оттолкнув с дороги Скотти, он взбежал со своей медкомандой на платформу, смахивая на полуутопленного коричнево-голубого сторожевого пса – и как поблагодарил его на ходу за тот единственный прорыв сигнала, посланный ими перед тем, как у них отобрали коммуникаторы. Как оказалось, перехвата с поверхности радиоволн, которые никак не могли быть генерированы цивилизацией, обитавшей внизу, было достаточно, чтобы примерно определить их местонахождение. Спок и Скотт уже работали над тем, чтобы подстроить свои сенсоры под излучение магнитных жил, и когда им показалось, что они уловили пульс двоих умирающих, они просто подняли на корабль два жизненных показателя. Из-за помех Скотт вынужден был захватить в крохотном помещении то, что удалось зацепить, и просто поднимать улов на борт – отсюда незапланированный потоп.

Гарровик долго приходил в себя, когда осознал, что по сути дела, они сделали ставку на крохотный шанс, что два угасающих жизненных пульса принадлежат двоим из потерянной десантной команды. Сердитый взгляд Спока в ответ на (неприемлемую с точки зрения логики) неудачную формулировку сразу закрыл ему рот, но все же он успел задаться про себя вопросом, как они будут объяснять эту рискованную ставку командованию.

Иногда Гарровик был ужасно рад, что отвечал только за техническое обслуживание корабля, а в командирском составе за него отдувались другие.

Четвертый год из пятилетней миссии Энтерпрайза запомнился Джеффри Гарровику по двум главным причинам. Первая состояла в том, что его повысили до заместителя шефа безопасности, и он стал вторым после генерал-лейтенанта Гиотто.

Другая заключалась в том, что почти на исходе того года капитан Кирк бесследно исчез во время отгула на поверхности.

На пять недель.

Флот с самого начала скрепя сердце объявил свою звезду самовольщиком, несмотря на твердые заверения Спока, что Кирк ни при каких обстоятельствах не покинул бы по доброй воле свой корабль и команду. Но им даже не удалось добиться от адмиралов разрешения искать своего пропавшего капитана, пока на исходе третьей недели Зулу и Чехов, разгуливавшие инкогнито в космопорту, из которого исчез Кирк, не наткнулись, наконец, на след.

После этого раздобыть и сложить в единую – слишком ясную - картину все собранные сведения было несложно: даже он, Джеффри, в отличие от гораздо более опытного Гиотто не специалист в таких делах, мог без труда проследить всю цепочку фактов и выводов за методично излагавшим их Споком. На него произвело глубокое впечатление, когда Спок, не моргнув глазом, взломал позже записи службы безопасности, чтобы стереть из них все упоминания об их неофициальном собрании, состоявшемся после того, как Командование проинформировало их, что капитана Кирка официально объявили дезертиром.

- Вывод неизбежен, - говорил вулканец. Заметив полное отсутствие эмоций в поведении старпома, Джеффри бросил встревоженный взгляд на МакКоя. Любой на этом корабле, у кого есть хоть одна извилина, знает, что Спок превращается в настоящего каменнолицего вулканца именно в те моменты, когда внутри у него клокочет шторм. Спок обвел взглядом присутствующих, задержавшись на минуту на постаревшем лице начмеда.

Гиотто избавил Спока от необходимости произносить эти слова вслух.

- Орионцы, больше некому, - зло пробормотал он, сжав лежавшие на столе руки в кулаки.

Спок кивнул. Морщина у него на лбу пролегла глубже.

- Если быть точным, мистер Гиотто, торговцы рабами. Единственный вероятный вывод, исходя из фактов.

Издав сдавленный стон, МакКой в ужасе закрыл лицо дрожащей рукой. Спок, вместе с остальными, взглянул на него с совсем невулканским сочувствием.

- Доктор…

- Брось, - выдохнул МакКой. – Просто скажи, что знаешь, как их выследить.

Спок опустил глаза.

- На данный момент нет.

- Тогда нечего просиживать здесь штаны! Спок, ты не хуже нас знаешь, что орионцы делают с красивыми рабами… кому они их продают… ты не можешь этого допустить! Они же… они там…

- _Я знаю, доктор!_ – Гарровик вздрогнул от резкого окрика, в котором прозвенела боль. Он бросил потрясенный взгляд на ИО старшего помощника Зулу, благоразумно не совавшегося под перекрестный огонь. Спок закрыл глаза и медленно разжал пальцы, грозившие погнуть стальную крышку стола. Наконец он поднял глаза, встретив умоляющий взгляд МакКоя. – Я знаю, доктор, - повторил он тише. – Поверьте, я знаю.

Просигналил падд Зулу, получив сообщение от Ухуры.

- Командование звездного флота дает нам неделю на расследование, - доложил Зулу, нарушив воцарившееся напряженное молчание. – Однако, если через семь дней у нас не будет весомых доказательств…

- Вы, мистер Спок, вместо синей формы ученого наденете золотую командирскую, - горько договорил МакКой.

- Не надену, - последовал спокойный но убежденный ответ. Высокий вулканец поднялся, обозначая конец совещания.

- Мистер Зулу, примите командование на два часа, пока я буду в кубрике допрашивать заключенного, которого вы и мистер Гиотто задержали сегодня вечером. Все свободны. Доктор, мистер Гиотто, мистер Гарровик, задержитесь, пожалуйста.

Остальные оперативно покинули комнату, оставив четырех командиров неловко переглядываться.

- Мистер Гиотто, мистер Гарровик, когда мы обнаружим местонахождение капитана, мне, скорее всего, понадобится отряд, имеющий опыт в тайных операциях. Также нам будут весьма полезны люди, говорящие на орионском, если таковые имеются среди ваших подчиненных, - сказал Спок, не поднимая глаз от падда. – И еще, известите мистера Скотта, что от него потребуется подготовить модифицированный шаттл, способный обороняться против орионского работоргового корабля. Я уверен, что нам не придется воспользоваться этим шаттлом вместо транспортаторов, но лучше быть готовым ко всему.

- Для этого задания у вас не будет недостатка в добровольцах, сэр, - горячо заверил Гиотто, и Гарровик согласно кивнул.

- Доктор, вы будете сопровождать спасательную бригаду. Нам… может понадобиться ваша профессиональная помощь. – Все притворились, что не заметили заминки в его словах, а так же скрывавшегося за ними подтекста.

- Спок, как Джим вообще попался им в лапы? – потерянно спросил МакКой.

- В ночь, когда был похищен капитан, из того же района исчезло еще одиннадцать отдыхающих. Подозреваю, он просто оказался не в том месте не в то время. Так же я сомневаюсь, что им были известны его ранг и род занятий, поскольку он был в штатском.

- Но…

- И нам, господа, - мрачно продолжил Спок, - остается только надеяться, что похитители узнали, кто именно попал к ним в руки, и что как офицера звездного флота они ценят его выше, чем как… привлекательного раба. Для капитана… физические последствия первого могут быть тяжелее, но они предпочтительнее образа жизни, к которому его могли принудить во втором случае.

Гарровика замутило.

-ооо-

Заместитель шефа безопасности знал только понаслышке о вулканском слиянии разумов, но на его памяти капитан всегда говорил об этом обряде как о чем-то возвышеном, даже с некоторым благоговением. Доктор МакКой выработал здоровое отвращение ко всем этим телепатическим штучкам – о чем знали и над чем потешались все в экипаже – но, кажется, воспринимал их от Спока как нечто вполне нормальное. И, согласно всем свидетельствам, к этим способностям следовало относиться как к весьма секретным и личным, но с уважением – и даже с радостью, если судить по тому единственному случаю, когда во время выполнения операции под прикрытием капитан на глазах у Гарровика получил информацию от Спока через контакт разумов, поскольку передать ее вслух было невозможно.

До сегодняшнего дня Джеффри не видел на практике эти уникальные таланты вулканца, однако пребывал в убеждении, что другой участник контакта не должен был в итоге скорчиться на полу, сжавшись в комок и жалобно блея.

Округлившиеся глаза МакКоя, испуганно проследившие за тем, как Спок невозмутимо уложил стражника и перешагнул распростертое тело, подтверждали его предположение.

Доктор украдкой провел трикодером над поверженным. Спок терпеливо поднял бровь.

- Доктор, прошу вас, приберегите сочувствие для капитана. Уверяю, что полностью владею собой. Сюда, господа.

- Я знаю, - пробормотал МакКой и громко сглотнул, обойдя нечленораздельно подвывающего орионца. – Поэтому мне и страшно.

Гарровику было не просто страшно. Он никогда прежде не видел, чтобы их кроткий старпом безжалостно, хладнокровно, до единого врага зачищал неприятельскую территорию с профессиональной легкостью, заставившей зама шефа по безопасности поверить в легенды, говорившие, что в незапамятные времена вулканцы были расой грозных воинов.

Однако, если то, что орионец только что поведал этим странным голосом, звучавшим наполовину как голос Спока, наполовину как голос перепуганного работорговца, было правдой… эти звери должны были еще спасибо сказать за то, что с ними так мягко обходятся. Джеффри оставалось только надеяться, что рабовладелец преувеличивал состояние капитана, или после этой заварухи понадобится капитальная подчистка, (самый большой минус повышения – масса бумажной работы) прежде всего после некоего вулканского старшего помощника, прошедшего совершенно логичной истребляющей бурей по орионской тюрьме, расположенной на богом забытой планете.

В спасательную команду вошли только четверо – Спок, МакКой, он сам и невезучий энзин Джэкоби. Сразу как их десантировали, Джейк схлопотал заряд бластера прямо в ногу, и парня пришлось срочно возвращать обратно на Энтерпрайз, чтобы спасти его от геморрагического шока и от ампутации. Десантников осталось только трое против всей охраны тюрьмы, и, как ни жутко, Спок на это даже бровью не повел.

Проникновение прошло гладко, не подняв ни малейшей тревоги, и к настоящему моменту они сумели почти полностью обезвредить тюремщиков, которых оказалось на удивление мало. Каждый орионец был захвачен и переправлен в изолятор Энтерпрайза, и группа продвигалась по самым нижним уровням почти безлюдной тюрьмы. Гарровик сразу отметил изменение температуры и влажности. Холодные отсыревшие глыбы прямиком из шахты были врыты в неприютную каменистую поверхность планеты.

- Пневмония, - пробормотал себе под нос МакКой, явно пытаясь успокоить нервы перечислением болезней будущего пациента, к которым ему следовало подготовиться. – Возможно, плеврит – при такой-то сырости… для начала, общий антибиотик и витаминное укрепляющее, и, может быть...

- Тише, доктор, - внезапно прошипел Спок, распластавшись спиной по бугристому камню стен – еще одна тень среди прочих, колыхавшихся в подземелье.

Гарровик последовал его примеру, и секунду спустя доктор. Прошло несколько напряженных мгновений, по истечении которых из-за угла показался силуэт.

Спок не стал тратить попусту время и энергию. Орионец рухнул как подкошенный, и Спок, не оглянувшись, пошел дальше по коридору, следуя указаниям, изъятым силой у предыдущего стража.

МакКой вздохнул, прицепил к нему маячок и просигналил Скотти забирать еще одного. Джеффри надеялся, что допрошенный орионец не обманул, и в коридорах разгуливало еще только двое - итого пятнадцать тюремщиков в скромном штате охраны.

Гарровик подождал, чтобы убедиться, что пленный нормально дематериализовался сквозь каменные своды тюрьмы. К его раздражению, Скотти не смог завершить транспортировку – орионец так и остался валяться на полу, без сознания. Если им понадобится оперативно ретироваться на корабль, это может стать проблемой. Настороженно держа фазер в руке, он удвоил бдительность, высматривая стражников и ловушки, на тот случай, если придется срочно отступать на уровень выше.

Он свернул за угол как раз во время, чтобы увидеть, как МакКой резко воткнул гипоспрей в бицепс одного из тюремщиков, пока Спок беззвучно нейтрализовал другого.

- Полагаю, господа, это были последние, - проговорил Спок, рассматривая дверь, перед которой стояла стража.

Гарровик отметил легкую дрожь в руках, ощупывавших замок, но благоразумно воздержался от комментариев по этому поводу.

- Мистер Спок, мы не сможем транспортироваться сквозь весь этот камень – последний пленный не дематериализовался. Чтобы выбраться отсюда, нам придется подняться выше.

- Ясно. Доктор, мистер Гарровик, отойдите подальше.

Спок пару секунд присматривался к запору, затем достал фазер и попросту расплавил замок.

У Гарровика глаза полезли на лоб.

- Я пришел к заключению, что к нему не было присоединено никаких взрывных устройств, лейтенант. – Хладнокровный голос Спока обволок его, утихомирив всколыхнувшую желудок тошноту. – Все прочие механизмы в этой тюрьме весьма архаичны по конструкции, хотя и достаточно эффективны. Итак.

МакКой с трудом сглотнул и придвинулся ближе к Споку, когда тот распахнул дверь, прячась за нее и прикрывая остальных от возможных метательных снарядов.

Ничего не произошло. Внутри абсолютно темной камеры царила полная тишина.

Начмед не мог больше ждать.

- Джим? – позвал он с тревогой, схватил со стены ближайший факел и вбежал в камеру, опередив замешкавшихся спутников. – Джим, ты здесь?

Гарровик, продолжая твердой рукой сжимать фазер, последовал сразу за Споком, снявшим со стены еще один факел и вошедшим в камеру осторожнее.

Сияние огня рассеяло темноту, разогнав тени по углам, и немного согрело неприютное нутро каменного мешка.

Но облегчение умерло в ту же секунду. МакКой замер на пороге. На его лице одновременно были радость, ужас и недоумение.

- Доктор, что… - Спок запнулся на полуслове. Гарровик протиснулся в камеру и, наконец, все увидел сам.

Джеймс Кирк – живой и в сознании – сидел на тощем матрасе, подтянув колени к груди и крепко обхватив их руками. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд, он был невредим – разумеется, орионцы, если не сумеют выпытать у капитана секреты Командования, собирались отправить его на рабский торг, поэтому не желали повредить классическую красоту его лица. Извращенная, омерзительная, по-животному варварская, но это была правда. Капитан исхудал – одежда висела мешком на его некогда крепком, мускулистом теле, но кроме этого на нем не было ничего страшнее незначительных ушибов и ссадин.

Но вот глаза… Гарровик не узнавал их. Они безучастно, почти не моргая, глядели в стену – не на них, даже не в их сторону – совершенно пустые, выцветшие и безжизненные.

- Доктор, - прошептал, наконец, Спок, видя, что капитан не двинул ни единым мускулом при их появлении.

- Минуту, Спок… - задумчиво протянул МакКой, сосредоточенно хмурясь над жужжащим трикодером. – Здесь что-то странное… подожди-ка минуту. – Взгляд голубых глаз обратился к неподвижной фигуре капитана, затем обратно к Споку. – Смотри, - тихо сказал врач.

Взяв в руку пустой гипоспрей, МакКой швырнул его в стену рядом с капитаном.

Кирк не пошевелился, не вздрогнул, не посмотрел на стену и даже не шевельнул головой на шум. Вообще никак не отреагировал.

Гарровик озадаченно моргнул. Спок вопросительно повернулся к доктору.

Глаза МакКоя сверкнули холодным синим огнем:

- Да смотри же, - рыкнул он, сунув показания падда вулканцу под нос. – Мозговые сенсорные ингибиторы. Они вживлены у него за ушами прямо в кожу и блокируют нервные импульсы, поступающие к некоторым частям мозга. Они были запатентованы только для использования в психиатрических лечебницах на самых нестабильных пациентах, чтобы усмирять их, если без этого не обойтись - как при объездке лошадей, когда им на глаза надевают шоры, чтобы они не брыкались и не вставали на дыбы. У ингибиторов такой же принцип, только они запрещены на большинстве планет, потому что признаны негуманными. – Доктор был смертельно бледен. – Они… ох, Спок, из-за этих штук он был буквально слеп и глух, - прошептал он, закрыв глаза. – Он просидел здесь полностью изолированный пять недель!

Гарровик был рад, что кипящая ярость, омрачившая на долю секунды лицо Спока, прежде чем скрыться вновь за холодной маской, была направлена не на него. Подобные видения лишь для самых страшных кошмаров.

- Он не может ни видеть, ни слышать нас, - прошептал МакКой. Его глаза блестели. – Возможно, провел в таком состоянии не одну неделю – и, скорее всего, не может говорить, если сканер правильно показывает, какие именно зоны мозга заблокированы…

- Разве… разве человек не сходит с ума, если его лишить зрения, слуха и голоса так надолго? – проговорил Гарровик сквозь острую резь в горле.

Спок так резко обернулся к лейтенанту, что хрустнул сустав в шее.

- Капитан сильнее, чем вы думаете, лейтенант, - решительно отрезал старший офицер.

- Довольно, - прервал их МакКой и закинул трикодер на плечо. – Нам нужно вывести его отсюда, при этом не испугав.

- Полагаю, здесь могу пригодиться я, поскольку слух и зрение капитану…

- Не вздумай прикасаться к его разуму, Спок! – перебил врач. – Сенсорные ингибиторы слишком опасны. Ты можешь нанести серьезные повреждения его мозгу или даже вам обоим. Никакой телепатии, пока я не вытащу эту гадость из его головы, ты меня понял?

Спок неохотно кивнул, одна его рука сжималась в кулак и разжималась, словно в поисках глотки, которую нужно раздавить, и разминалась на всякий случай.

- Пойдемте, - тихо сказал МакКой, медленно приближаясь к неподвижной фигуре на тонкой подстилке. – Пора вытаскивать его отсюда.

Спок посмотрел на Гарровика. У лейтенанта осталось четкое ощущение, что ему посоветовали не лезть не в свое дело и наблюдать за дверью, а не за неподвижным капитаном, и он благоразумно последовал приказу.

В результате только ему не достался хук правой или удар по чувствительным частям организма, когда два друга застигли врасплох потерявшего слух и зрение капитана.

Если бы не ситуация, Гарровик рассмеялся бы, поскольку капитан Джеймс Кирк, даже лишенный двух основных чувств, использовал малейшую возможность выбраться – можно только гадать, что бы он, слепой и глухой, делал за дверью, но сдаваться на милость победителей он точно не собирался.

Слабую одышку МакКоя и его приглушенное проклятье, когда он ударился об стену, заглушило хриплое дыхание изможденного капитана, боровшегося со своим вулканским старпомом.

- Ради святого Пита, Джим, - выдохнул МакКой и перекатился на четвереньки, держась за ушибленный живот.

Пустые глаза капитана сумасшедшее блестели, в их глубине читался страх. Его движения были порывистыми и несогласованными, в отличие от привычной слаженной грациозности его боевого стиля. Спок попробовал бережно удержать его, однако был тут же сбит с ног, не ожидав грязных приемов, которыми воспользовался доведенный до последнего предела человек.

Кирк перекувырнулся и замер, присев в защитной позе и заслоняя руками лицо. Он хрипло втягивал воздух ртом и нервно дергал головой из стороны в сторону, словно пытался уловить хоть что-нибудь. Не сломленный, он все же явно приближался к панике, сражаясь с врагами, которых не мог ни видеть, ни слышать.

Гарровик подумал, что за пять недель капитану, возможно, не впервые приходится защищаться таким образом от тех, кто приходил к нему в камеру, и тут же пожалел, что эта мысль пришла ему в голову.

- Спок, действуй, тебе придется что-нибудь придумать, - выдавил МакКой, поднявшись на ноги.

- Я мог бы обездвижить его фазером, сэр, - тихо предложил Гарровик.

Доктор покачал головой.

- Нет. Луч фазера воздействует на нервную систему. Кто знает, как отреагируют ингибиторы, если выстрелить в Джима.

Спок молча наблюдал, как капитан неуверенно переступал с ноги на ногу, знакомым жестом кусая губу и из последних сил удерживая дрожащие руки в защитной позе. Затем вулканец медленно подошел к пригнувшейся фигуре и помахал ладонью перед лицом капитана.

Ощутив движение воздуха, Кирк тут же бросился вперед, глядя невидящими глазами прямо на своего спасителя, и тут же был захвачен сверхчеловеческой силой Спока. Не дав капитану времени среагировать, вулканец крепко поймал его за запястья.

- Постойте, доктор, - последовала мягкая просьба, когда МакКой поднес к Кирку заряженный успокоительным гипоспрей. – Он слишком напуган. Его надо успокоить.

Кирк панически сопротивлялся силе, удерживавшей его руки; в карих глазах остался лишь слепой ужас.

- Делай что-нибудь скорее, Спок, у него такой пульс, что сердце может не выдержать.

- Ясно.

- Не забудь, никакого контакта с его разумом! – раздраженно одернул доктор, когда Спок медленно переменил положение рук.

- Я не собирался делать ничего подобного, доктор.

У Гарровика сжималось сердце при виде безуспешных, но мужественных попыток капитана освободиться. Он подумал было отвернуться, чтобы не видеть этот момент слабости - однако, какая же это слабость, что может быть постыдного в том, как Кирк борется за жизнь до конца? Сам Джеффри наверняка уже давно превратился бы в сопливую размазню, если бы оказался на его месте.

Он не стал отворачиваться.

Кирк начал дрожать, его упорные попытки вырваться слабели. Спок не пытался с ним заговорить, зная, что это ни к чему не приведет, и не тратил время на сожаления о том, что не может войти в разум человека и успокоить его.

Вместо этого он поднял руки капитана и осторожно приложил их по обеим сторонам своей головы - к изящно заостренным ушам.

Кирк замер, его безжизненные глаза округлились.

Спок медленно отпустил запястья человека и опустил руки, но холодные пальцы на несколько мгновений задержались на его ушах. Губы Кирка приоткрылись, но из них не вышло ни звука. Затем одна рука приподнялась и неловко провела по безупречно лежащим волосам. Спок оставался неподвижным во время этого исследования вслепую. Дыхание Кирка ускорилось, его рука торопливо скользнула к значку Научного подразделения звездного флота, прикрепленному к синей тунике. Он медленно проследил пальцем круги и линии эмблемы, и затем обеими руками нашел двойные полосы галуна на рукавах старпома.

Тихий, несчастный выдох вырвался сквозь бесполезные голосовые связки. Кирк уронил голову на тонкое плечо, руки, вцепившиеся в тунику на груди Спока, начали дрожать. Наконец получив свободу действий, Спок обнял измученного капитана.

Сзади к ним подошел МакКой и осторожно дотронулся сзади до шеи Кирка, избегая касаться имплантатов и вместо этого привычным жестом начав массировать точки в основании черепа, как часто делал, чтобы избавить Кирка от регулярных мигреней.

- Все в порядке, Джим… - пробормотал доктор, хоть и знал, что его не услышат. Гарровик подумал, что МакКой говорит больше для того, чтобы успокоить себя и Спока. – Теперь все будет хорошо… ты поправишься…

Кирк замер на мгновение от нового прикосновения, но, узнав его, почти сразу расслабился. Наконец сбросив напряжение, заметное в каждом мускуле его истощенного тела, он задрожал по-настоящему, беспокойно водя головой, словно отчаянно пытался прояснить ее или хотя бы понять, что ему мешает, и не мог. Прошло еще несколько мгновений, застывшие без выражения глаза внезапно закрылись, и капитан с беззвучным вздохом завалился вперед.

Одним плавным движением вулканец подхватил бесчувственное тело на руки (Гарровик слышал о нечеловеческой силе вулканцев, но видел ее воочию впервые – казалось, что для Спока капитан весил не больше, чем тряпичная кукла) и посмотрел на МакКоя взглядом, в котором горел вызов любому, кто посмеет хоть пальцем тронуть его капитана.

МакКой улыбнулся и откашлялся. Его глаза подозрительно блестели.

Гарровик, наконец, отвернулся, поморгав, чтобы прояснить собственное зрение, и молча покинул камеру, чтобы проверить дорогу к месту, откуда они смогут подняться на корабль.

Он знал, что эта сцена не была предназначена для его глаз, и все же стать ее свидетелем был бесценный дар.


End file.
